


stupid in love with you

by antikytheras



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, raihan is a fool don't be like him, so established they're about to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Raihan proposes with a Charizard wedding ring, and that’s the story of how he accidentally gets engaged on April Fools’ to a man who wants a Charizard themed wedding.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	stupid in love with you

Raihan doesn’t have very specific expectations for his future, let alone for a _wedding_. Heck, he’d never thought he’d end up seriously dating anyone, and certainly not the most adored man in the entire country.

It’s probably this exact complacency that makes him pause while idly flipping through a wedding catalogue. It’s almost certainly that complacency which drives him to order the most gaudy engagement ring he’s seen in his life. It’s definitely that complacency which prompts him to show up on Leon’s doorstep on the first day of the fourth month of the year with a huge bouquet of roses poking out behind his back.

‘Hi babe,’ he says with a shit-eating grin.

Leon looks surprised. His hair is tied back into a messy ponytail. He’s wearing his pyjamas, and he looks soft and adorable, as he should. ‘What are you doing here? It’s seven in the morning, the sun’s barely come up—’

Without further ado, Raihan shoves the roses into Leon’s hands. ‘Can’t your favourite person in the world come over on surprise visits every once in a while?’

Leon frowns, but he accepts the flowers. ‘But Hop’s my favourite—’

Raihan clears his throat. ‘ _Anyway_ , are you gonna invite me in or should I stand out here in the cold?’

‘Oh, no, of course, get in here…’ Leon trails off into a yawn.

Raihan closes the door behind him and follows Leon to the living room.

Leon carefully puts the flowers aside, then crashes onto his couch and looks up at Raihan blearily. ‘Not gonna take a seat?’

In Raihan’s imagination, the next ten minutes go like this:

_Raihan drops down on one knee and pulls out the Master Ball-shaped ring box. ‘Leon, will you make me the happiest man in the world?’_

_Leon stares incredulously. ‘You’re not seriously proposing to me on April Fools’.’_

_Raihan laughs and clicks the Master Ball open._

_Leon takes one look at the Charizard ring and starts laughing. And then they kiss and have hot, steamy sex._

_The end._

Unfortunately, reality plays out like this:

Raihan drops down on one knee and pulls out the Master Ball-shaped ring box. ‘Leon, will you make me the happiest man in the world?’

Leon gapes at him like a Magikarp out of water. ‘I— No, you can’t—’

Raihan stares. ‘Huh?’

Leon actually covers his face with both of his hands. He’s bright red, and— is he _crying_?

‘I’m not ready— I didn’t— I’m still in my pyjamas—’

He’s blabbering, oh _god, he’s blabbering_. ‘Leon, babe, it’s okay—’

‘I wanted it to be perfect,’ Leon mumbles near-incoherently, tears streaming down his face. ‘I had it all planned out— I’d take you to the nicest restaurant in town, we’d get drunk off the best wine in the house, we’d come home, have mind-blowing sex, and then in the afterglow I’d pull out the ring and ask you to marry me and you’d say yes and then you’d actually let us go for a round two for once—’

Raihan quickly puts the ring box aside and reaches for his distraught boyfriend. He’s fucked up, he _fucked up, fuck—_ ‘Hey, hey, it’s okay—’

‘No it’s _not_.’ Leon’s refusing to even look at Raihan. ‘It was supposed to be perfect— It’s not perfect— It’d be perfect if I could just stop crying like an _idiot_ — I haven’t even brushed my teeth—’

‘No! You’re not the idiot, I am.’ He is, he really is, why oh _why_ did he think this was a good idea? ‘We can redo it, it’s okay, I mean, it’s April Fools’ anyway—’

And _now_ Leon looks up at him with those awful, blood-shot eyes. ‘You mean you proposed to me as a _joke_?’

Oh _no, oh no, oh god damn fuck shit no_ —

‘No! No, it’s not a joke, my feelings for you are not,’ Raihan makes sure to emphasise the word firmly, ‘a joke. It’s just— Maybe there could be better days for this, you know? If you want to make it real perfect, or—’

‘I don’t want a redo!’ Leon yells. ‘It was supposed to be perfect on the first try—’

It finally clicks in Raihan’s mind. Or, well, the brain cells he’s clearly lacking, what with the stunt he’s pulling and all. ‘Well then it’s okay, because you _are_ perfect the way you are _,_ you _idiot_!’

That gets Leon to shut up. ‘Huh?’

‘Do you have _any_ idea how perfect you look right now?’ Raihan demands. ‘You’re adorable in those pyjamas, and in every single one of your pyjamas, because it’s _you_ in those pyjamas, and you know damn well I love you whether you’re _in_ those pyjamas or _out_ of them!’

Leon reaches for a tissue and blows his nose. ‘You really mean it?’

‘Yes,’ Raihan says, exasperated. ‘And it doesn’t matter whether or not you’ve brushed your teeth, or whether you’ve put on your makeup— don’t make that face, I know, I don’t care, you look great with or without it— because, _because_! I’m going to be waking up every day for the rest of my life next to you drooling on my pillow or my chest or my face, and I’m going to love every single second of it because it means I get to have _you_ , you absolute _buffoon_!’

Leon stares at him. Then he sniffles. It’s heartbreakingly cute.

‘ _I_ was supposed to be the one who proposed,’ he mumbles.

‘You can pick out the actual wedding rings,’ Raihan suggests.

That seems to perk Leon right up. ‘Well, alright then. Get on with it.’

Now it’s Raihan’s turn to be swept off his feet. ‘Huh?’

‘The proposal,’ Leon explains patiently, like he hadn’t just had a whole panic attack in the last five minutes. ‘I want it done properly, at the very least.’

Raihan reaches for the Master Ball-shaped ring box. Then he starts to sweat.

‘I don’t know if you’re gonna like the ring I picked out—’

Leon glares at him. It’s still terrifyingly effective, even with his red, puffy eyes. ‘ _Properly_.’

So Raihan shifts his position, back comfortably down on one knee, and he clears his throat. He holds out the Master Ball and says, ‘Leon, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world?’

He clicks the button, and the Master Ball swings open.

Leon’s eyes widen, and he reaches for the ring instantly. ‘Yes,’ he breathes, eyes shining again, but with happy tears this time. ‘Yes, I love it, I love you, _I love you_ —’

Leon falls forward into Raihan’s arms and starts sobbing into his neck.

Raihan’s still dealing with the whiplash of the last ten minutes, but he has the sense to hold on tight to his new fiancé. Once Leon’s shoulders stop shaking, Raihan leans back to kiss him on the forehead before reaching for his left hand.

He slides the Charizard ring onto Leon’s ring finger, then grabs Leon’s hand and brings it to his lips so he can kiss the back of it.

They’re an absolute mess of limbs on Leon’s living room carpet, but Raihan thinks he could still spend an eternity like this, just the two of them wrapped tight around each other.

Two months later, they’re seated on Leon’s couch again. This time, Raihan has a simple band inscribed with various weather symbols on his ring finger, while Leon’s actually managed to make the Charizard ring look quite fetching on a chain around his neck.

They’re poring over one of the many ring catalogues Raihan had procured from Nessa, who had, at various points in her life, modelled for almost all of Galar’s jewellery stores.

‘What kind of ring design do you want?’ Raihan flips past six pages of delicate, dainty little rings.

Leon immediately answers, ‘Charizard.’

Raihan closes the catalogue. ‘We are _not_ getting Charizard rings. Besides, you already have one for your engagement ring.’

‘But more Charizard is always good,’ Leon argues heatedly. There are sparkles in his eyes.

‘No,’ Raihan says firmly.

‘You said I could pick out the actual wedding rings!’

‘Yes, but it’s not like we can theme our whole wedding around _Charizard_ —’

‘And why not?’ Leon shoots back.

Raihan stares at him. ‘Because you’re marrying _me_ , not Charizard—’

‘So you want a Raihan themed wedding?’ Leon frowns, deep in thought. ‘I guess we could do something with dragons—’

‘No, that’s not what I— Listen, Leon, why don’t we just get plain, simple wedding rings we could wear on literally any occasion, and use Charizard designs on, oh, I don’t know, a napkin or something—’

Leon looks at him with that disarmingly bright smile. ‘We could do Charizard themed wedding invites!’

That sounds reasonable. ‘Yeah, I guess—’

‘And Charizard-themed drinks for the reception!’

Yeah, okay, they could probably add Charizard umbrellas to sunrise cocktails and be done with it. ‘That sounds good.’

‘Oh, and instead of a bridal car, I could fly in on Charizard!’

Raihan starts to eye his future husband suspiciously. ‘Uh huh?’

‘And we could have Charizard themed bouquets, and a Charizard photo booth—’

‘You know what,’ Raihan says delicately, taking his fiancé’s hand, ‘I think I’ll pick the designs for the wedding rings. And the invites. And the drinks. And the whole wedding.’

**Author's Note:**

> do not EVER propose to someone as a joke. i mean it. i write a lot of dumb, silly shit, but if there's one fic you should NEVER emulate, it's this one
> 
> [this](https://www.u-treasure-onlineshop.jp/fs/utre/RPOL-203) is the charizard ring
> 
> [this](https://www.u-treasure-onlineshop.jp/event-news/pokemon-bridalfair1911/) is the master ball ring box
> 
> [this](https://twitter.com/0pitchlow/status/1228695554147831809) is the incredible comic i saw shortly after tweeting about the terrible ring which inspired the second half of this fic
> 
> [this](https://twitter.com/syorobao) is my twitter
> 
> ↓this is where you leave comments so that i have more motivation to write


End file.
